


Tell Me You Want Me

by bratchet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, Confrontations, Explicit Language, Fluff-ish?, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratchet/pseuds/bratchet
Summary: Harry watched Draco eat during lunch. He followed him to his Potions class making him late for his own Charms class. He followed him to his after class Quidditch practice, trying to hide himself in the stand full of Slytherins.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Tell Me You Want Me

Draco and his Slytherin gang were walking along the outer rim of the school grounds, laughing about some poor first year that Malfoy caught staring at him in the Great Hall. How bloody typical. His pace slowed, and he told his friends to go into their dormitory first. When he turned around, he saw Harry Potter looking outside the window, pressing his lips together to look the least suspicious.

Draco elegantly approached the brunette, and pulled him into the small alcove. He roughly threw him against the wall, and squinted his eyes into a glare. "Are you going to follow me all day, Potter?"

Harry blinked nervously and lowered his chin, hands sweatily tensing on the stone wall. 

"Look at me."

Harry's eyes reluctantly shot up, meeting the cold silver. He felt his cheeks flushing. His chest heating. His eyes burning under the intense stare.

Draco's voice was low, threatening, angry, "You don't think I’ve noticed your stupid little body sneakily trotting about, and watching me?" His arms were on both of Harry's sides now, resting on the cold wall.

Harry breathed shakily. He stayed silent at the unfriendly sound of his question, still holding the gaze. Although he was nervous, his face remained strict. His eyes glued straight onto the other’s, not letting the interrogation take over him.

"Why are you following me?" His voice was dangerous.

When the boy remained defiantly silent for another long five seconds, Draco’s eyes creased into impatience.

"Well?" Draco's voice raised, his hands slamming into the walls in frustration. 

Harry foolishly shook his head, "I'm not following you." Yet even Harry couldn’t convince himself that that was true. His voice was steady, but his hands were not as they were anxiously squeezing his school trousers.

Draco chuckled unhumorously, "I'm not bloody daft, Potter. And I know you aren't that stupid to think I am. So I'll ask you again. Why are you following me?"

Harry lowered his eyes again, licking his desert dry lips. He could smell Draco. The rich shampoo he used that reminded him of a warm ocean breeze. The self-made minty cologne with a hint of lemon. Even the faint aroma of biscuits and fudge that he ate during lunch. His head turned fuzzy with everything but the right words to say. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but only stuttered like a blubbering idiot. "I - I don't know…"   
  


"You don't know?" Draco repeated with increasing irritation. "Why don't you think a little harder? Hm? Or you'll be hit with a hex so bloody strong that even your Mudblood slag can't counter it."

"Hermione's not a slag! Don't call her that!" Harry defended, now clenching his knuckles to a pure white.

Draco smirked in that typical smug Malfoy way, "Maybe I'll hit her with the hex instead."

"You wouldn't!" Harry said through gritted teeth. "She's not a part of this…" His stance steadied off the wall as he battled for control.

"Then tell me why you're following me, Potter," Draco repeated, eyes now moving up and down the quivering boy. Anyone could tell that the brave stand-up was a facade for the nerves that spread within. 

Harry pushed Draco backward, sick of the suffocating heat of the interrogation. "I - I told you I don't know! I just know that one second I couldn't stand you; I hated you and your stupid egocentric, self-centered, arrogant self. But then the next second, I didn't. I noticed your small actions to comfort that crying Hufflepuff for getting yelled at by Snape. I noticed when you gave your last piece of chocolate to a crabby Crabbe even though it was your favorite one your mum sent you. You … I even saw you help Madam Pomfrey with the medicine and the healing potions. I don't mean to follow you! I - I'm just intrigued? I'm confused? I'm curious? I don't fucking know!" Harry's visible distress only heightened when his hands tugged at his own black hair in frustration.

Draco’s eyebrow raised, and he scoffed, "Well well, I have the attention of the Great Harry Potter. Who knew that he'd be interested in me, Draco Malfoy. Who knew he'd be standing here, right in front of me, basically shouting that he's attracted to  _ me _ ?" Draco's hands dropped lower down the wall, but still by Harry's side.

"I'm NOT attracted to you, Malfoy." Harry immediately argued, hands still pushing back at the boy’s body.

"Aw, didn't mummy ever tell you not to lie, Potter?" His words snarled and hit Harry a little too close to home. 

Harry’s jaw tightened, and his eyes narrowed in distaste. "Fuck you." His head tilted to the side, attempting to separate himself from Draco and the wall.

Draco’s fingers reached Harry’s chin, and nudged it back towards his face. "You would like that wouldn't you?" he said with another smug smirk.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Harry grumbled, pushing the blonde's arm out of his way.

Draco propped his arm across Harry’s throat, and then pinned him back against the wall, "Come on, Potter. Just admit it. You're attracted to me, but you're too bloody proud to say it." The blonde felt his own emotions stirring. He wanted the brunette to confess or admit it or even like him at all. And he would force it out of Harry if he had to.

"Draco, leave it alone…" Harry muttered, his shoulders resisting the weight of Draco’s arm.

The blonde eyebrow raised, and he let out an amused laugh, "Draco? When have we ever been on a first-name basis?” He flippantly shook his head with that disgusting pompous smirk, “You may not call me that."

"Fine. Then leave it alone, Malfoy,” Harry repeated angrier than before, slowly losing his calm composure. His fists grasped harder onto his open robe, keeping down the impulse to punch the pale face.

"Tell me. Tell me you fancy me and I'll let you on your merry way" Draco silkily suggested.

Harry's face grimaced and he scowled, "You're bloody disgusting. I don't understand how you could get off on praise or approval that was forced out of someone who clearly does not give a shite about you."

Draco's face hardened into a less tolerant expression, "That someone is obviously not you. Why else would you follow me around all day? Why else would you watch my Quidditch practice?" Harry's jaw dropped slightly. "Yes Potter, I did see you there. I'm not blind. I can recognize that hideous scarlet and gold in the midst of silver and green. What? Did you think I wouldn't notice when some bloke is watching me during lunch or stalking me around the entire school grounds? If you're not bloody attracted to me, then  _ why _ would you do any of those things? Why would you do those things and then lie to my face about it? Hm?" Draco's eyes never left Harry's, and his voice increased with nasty conviction as each piece of evidence made itself known. 

Harry threw the heavy arm off his body, and stood up straight - though his head still had to tilt up just to meet the silver eyes. "Why are you so intent on getting me to say I'm attracted to you? What difference would it make? Even if I said I was, you'd just use that information; spread it around school, laugh about it with your friends, humiliate me with these stupid jokes. I don't want that. No one would." He paused, "But I. Don't. Like. You."

Draco was taken aback by how bitter the final word was. "I wouldn't do that."

"Really, Malfoy? You wouldn't? The last six bloody years say otherwise. Anything that could be used to ridicule the  _ 'Great Harry Potter' _ would be started by you.” His fingers gestured air quotes. “You don't care if  _ I'm _ attracted to you. You don't care about  _ my _ feelings. You don't care about  _ me _ . All you care about is boosting your own fucking ego."

"That's not true," Draco quietly said, his sight fell lower.

Harry pursed his lips, "Yes it is."

"No it's not!" Draco exclaimed, hands slamming on the stone wall, once again. Harry's body flinched away, blinking at the outburst.

Draco inhaled, trying to calm himself down, and then continued in a whisper, "Why is it so hard for you to tell me you fancy me?" 

"Why are you trying so hard to get me to tell you?" Harry deflected, not caring that he’d obviously hurt the blonde’s feelings. He was beginning to get annoyed at the same back-and-forth ramblings.

Draco sighed in frustration. You know what? Maybe he should just punch the dumb Gryffindor. He was making Draco lose his bloody shit. Or maybe he should just be honest. Sod it. "Maybe because I fucking want you to like me. I want you to want me." He paused, "because I like you, idiot." 

Harry's eyes widened, and he coughed, "I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me damned well. I'm not repeating myself.” Draco’s lips turned into a thin line. He rolled his eyes and pushed off the wall, ready to walk away.

As Draco turned to walk back to the dungeons, Harry’s hands timidly grabbed the Slytherin robes. The blonde’s face flitted between the snagged clothing and the brunette. “Are you lying?” Harry asked softly.

Draco scoffed, running his hand through the platinum strands, “Have I ever lied before?”

“Um, yes, Malfoy. All the bloody time,” Harry answered sassily, still holding onto the silky fabric.

“When have I -,” Draco stopped himself, and licked his lips in defeat. He sighed, “No, I’m not lying.”

Harry stayed silent, and bit his bottom lip shyly. Draco Malfoy liked Harry Potter? It was so unusual, so different. Yet it was so amazingly comforting to know that that blonde prat could even hold such complex feelings. It was so relieving that he could hold such complex feelings for  _ him. _ How odd it must've been to feel anything but hate and jealousy for the boy.

Harry's thoughts were cut short when Draco's hands met his own. "Potter, are you done murdering my robes? You're going to wrinkle them." 

Harry immediately released his hands, "Oh, sorry." He backed away from the blonde, and scratched the back of his head. "Um, honestly I'm kind of shocked."

"Shocked that I fancy you?" 

Harry nodded, tilting his eyes back into the other's. 

"Well, just another name to add to the list of those who fell for the famous Harry Potter," Draco pointed out.

Harry rolled his eyes at the title, "There's no list, stop exaggerating."

"No, I'm sure there is. Probably a bunch of witches and wizards proudly signed it as well," Draco playfully argued.

Harry's lip raised a bit, and he chuckled, "Sod off, Malfoy."

Draco laughed as well, to which Harry raised his eyebrow in surprise. His smile gradually faded, "Potter, you'll be honest with me now that I've told you I like you."

"Wow, way to make that decision for me, Malfoy," Harry drawled.

"I'm being serious. I told you the truth - the reason behind my questions. So can you at least tell me the truth just this once?" Draco asked, his posture straightening.

Harry looked into the steely eyes. He thought it was rather interesting how genuine they looked. How desperate they were for answers. He swallowed, and nodded for the blonde to continue. 

Draco cleared his throat, "Do you like me?" He tried hard to hold the gaze of the green eyes, but the embarrassment from asking such a straightforward question made his cheeks burn and his eyes shift about the spectacled-face.

Harry hesitated, and then slowly nodded his head. "Well I don't know if I like-like you. But I do know that I'm interested in you. And you  _ are _ cute, so." He shrugged his shoulders. 

Draco's eyebrow quirked, and he crossed his arms, "Cute? I think I'm more handsome than cute, Potter." 

Harry pressed his lips together, and his hand waved through the air, "Nevermind, you're alright. I don't know why I even said that." 

Draco pretended he didn't hear that. "If anything, you're the cute one," Draco added with a straight face.

Harry's eyes widened at the compliment. His heart raced with how blunt the blonde was being. "Really?"

"Of course."

"Thanks then." The brunette scratched his glowing cheeks.

Draco inwardly grinned at how flustered he made the boy, and turned his back, "Yeah yeah. I'm going back to my dorm now." 

Harry reached out for Draco's arm, and pulled him, "We just admitted we liked each other, and you're basically running away from me."

"What do you suppose we do then?" Draco asked, his arm tingling under the warm fingers. His eyes shifted between the two green eyes and then to the pale lips.

"Aren't we supposed to ask each other out? Or um… kiss each other?" Harry asked, eyes towards the ground.

"Don't be rash, Potter," Draco smirked.

Harry crossed his arms, "I'm not being rash, I'm asking perfectly reasonable questions."

"Hm, what if I don't want to ask you out or kiss you for that matter?" Draco asked, slightly leaning his body forward to meet Harry face-to-face. 

Harry pouted, and shrugged, "Then I guess that's that." 

"Have you ever even kissed anyone before?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Cho and Ginny, but that's different. They're girls, and you're not a girl," Harry pointed out.

Draco drawled, "Thanks for noticing, Potter." He knew the topic was a bit embarrassing, but the boy never looked up at him once. Draco has never kissed a bloke before and neither had Harry, but it shouldn't be that different from kissing a girl.

Draco reached for Harry's cheeks, causing the green eyes to finally meet silver. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss onto his mouth. Harry parted at the sudden contact, but only for a second, and then fell back into the pale boy's lips. Harry's eyes fluttered shut as Draco tilted his head further into the kiss. Their mouths moved perfectly against each other. Draco shoved Harry back into the alcove, and moved his hands down to Harry's neck. He attacked Harry's bottom lip, tugging it with his teeth, pulling until the latter elicited a beautiful sound. Harry's hands finally moved from his side and rested on the blonde's hips, gently pulling him closer. When their bodies were completely flush, Harry unknowingly rolled his hips into the other's, causing Draco to lowly growl at the pleasurable sensation and begin to grind against the smaller boy. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth, and his knees weakened. He clenched the Slytherin robes tightly, trying to keep his balance, but he really wouldn't have minded falling to the ground right now. 

Draco's lips fell onto Harry's neck, pressing another soft kiss before hungrily biting at his throat. His tongue explored every centimetre of the flesh, savoring the sweet taste. 

"Draco…" Harry moaned deep in his throat.

With that, Draco continued. Harder. He sucked on the boy's neck, leaving pretty little bruises all over. He'd see it tomorrow during class, and he'd marvel knowing that he was the one who marked him. Draco's arms wrapped around Harry's waist, and pulled him in, causing the latter to sharply gasp. Harry's fingers ran through the platinum hair, and yanked back to reconnect their passionate kiss. This time it was Harry who violently pressed against Draco. He licked Draco's bottom lip for entrance and then plunged into his mouth. Their tongues danced against each other and Draco moaned under the warmth. 

Draco heard students approaching from the right side, and replaced his fingers on Harry's neck, attempting to push the boy back. But the latter resisted it and continued to move forward until Draco straightened his back, and Harry had to tip-toe just to reach his lips. 

"Potter, stop," he whispered, "There are people coming." Draco rubbed the fresh bruises on Harry's neck as his sight fell onto the now-swollen lips. The blonde withdrew and placed his back on a different wall of the alcove, waiting for all the students to pass. 

Harry kept his eyes glued on Draco. He smiled when he saw the loosened tie and the undone buttons of his dress shirt. His attention shifted when two Slytherins passed by and raised a curious eyebrow at the two disheveled students in the alcove. Harry didn't mean to, but he glared at the two students for being the reasons why he wasn't still making out with the blonde. When they finally passed, Harry flew towards Draco and pulled him back to their spot. Harry bit his lip and then stood on his toes to kiss him. 

Draco kept the eager Gryffindor down by his shoulders, and smirked, "Relax, Potter. There's no rush." His head turned towards the window behind him and saw the sun setting. "But, it's getting late, so we'll have to stop now." He saw the instant disappointment on Harry's face, and ran his hand calmly through the black curls. "It's okay, I'll still be here tomorrow if you decide to follow me around like an enamoured school girl again." 

Harry's frown twisted into a soft smile, "Alright, Malfoy. I'll take that as an invitation then." 

Draco smiled as he retracted his fingers from Harry's hair, "Brilliant." 

The two straightened themselves back up, and left the alcove in content. Harry gave Draco one last glance before he turned his back to walk to his common room. 

-

When he arrived, Ron basically ran to Harry and narrowed his eyes onto the boy's neck. 

Harry subconsciously covered his neck, not even realizing that there were little marks all over. "What?"

"Your neck," his eyes raised to meet Harry's, "What happened to your neck?"

Harry shook his head in confusion, but Ron's loud voice prompted Hermione to jump up and examine Harry's neck too. 

"Harry, are those," she paused, "hickies?"

"Blimey…" Ron added with widened eyes. 

Harry's eyebrows scrunched in momentary puzzlement before he cleared his throat in realization. "Uh, what are you talking about? It's not."

The red-head moved closer in until Harry pushed him back. "I told you it's not! Probably some allergic reaction or something…" He covered his neck with his silky Gryffindor robes. "I'm going to bed now, I'll, um, see you tomorrow. Good night guys." 

With that, Harry ran up to his bedroom and stared into the mirror. His face was still flushed with his most recent activity. His lips were swollen and he swore he saw a little rip on his bottom lip. He let out a sigh of disbelief when his fingers passed through six? No, seven bruises! He shook his head as he pondered in front of the mirror. Bloody Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !


End file.
